


Schneeballschlacht

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [19]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Black Widow - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fanfiction Adventskalender, M/M, Phil had it coming ..., Schneeballschlacht, Striketeam Delta, phlint - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Schneeballschlacht

**19 | Schneeballschlacht**

Clint hatte gerade seine Beobachtungsposition bezogen, als sein Comm rauschte und Natashas Stimme in sein Ohr drang.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen willst Barton?“

Clint machte seine Munition bereit und behielt den Eingang des Gebäudes gegenüber im Blick.

„Geh in Position Natasha. So eine Frechheit muss gerächt werden.“

Es gab viele Dinge, bei denen Clint klein bei gab, oder die er einfach ignorierte. Aber das heute morgen beim Schießtraining war einfach zu viel gewesen. Da hatte Coulson ihn einfach vor allen bloßgestellt.  
Er hatte sich hinterlistig an ihn angeschlichen und ihn erschreckt, sodass ihm der letzte Schuss daneben gegangen war. Und dafür würde er jetzt leiden, wenn er aus dem SHIELD-Headquarter kam.

„In Position,“ sagte Natasha ruhig und leise.

„Gut.“

Clint legte sich alles bereit, was er brauchen würde. Er war es gewohnt stundenlang in einer Position zu sitzen oder zu liegen und das selbst bei den eisigsten Temperaturen. Er hing einfach seinen Gedanken nach und präparierte weitere Geschosse, bis es erneut in seinem Ohr knisterte.

„Ziel erfasst, bewegt sich in deine Richtung. Mach dich bereit Barton!“

Clint rollte mit seinen Schultern und nahm den ersten seiner Schneebälle auf. Sein Blick war auf die Tür fixiert und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sein Opfer erkannte. Er war in Begleitung von May.   
Es war zwar eine nicht kalkulierte Person dabei, aber das würde Clint jetzt nicht von seinem Vorhaben abhalten lassen.

Kurz nachdem Coulson das Headquarter verlassen hatte, traf ihn bereits der erste Schneeball an der Schulter. Erschrocken machte er einen Schritt zurück und Clint warf bereits die zweite Kugel, welche Coulson auf der Brust traf.

„Volltreffer Barton,“ kommentierte Natasha seine zwei Treffer.

„Seit wann verpasse ich meine Ziele?“

„Möchtest du darauf wirklich eine Antwort? Ziel zieht sich zurück, werde ihm den Weg abschneiden.“

Clint riskierte einen Blick über den Rand seiner Deckung und sah, wie Coulson zwei Schneebälle von hinten trafen und er noch vorn stolperte.

„Agent Coulson unter Beschuss!“ hörte er May über den Com durchgeben und Clint konnte ein lautes Lachen nicht unterdrücken und warf den nächsten weißen Ball, den May abbekam.

„Barton … ich schwöre dir, wenn mich noch einer dieser Schneebälle trifft, dann brauchst du mir heute Abend gar nicht nach Hause kommen!“ hörte er Phils wütende Stimme über die offene Verbindung.

Clint lachte, als er seinen Com öffnete. „Du weißt, dass du es verdient hast. Und außerdem brauchst du jemanden, der dich nach dieser harten Schneeballschlacht aufwärmt.“ Er wechselte wieder auf den Kanal mit Natasha.   
„Feuer frei! Bewurf aus vollen Rohren!“

„Roger Barton!“


End file.
